victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
High Kingdom of Tyr
The High Kingdom of Tyr (Gnæfa Ríki Tyr) ''Is a small nation. 17th in the world for size and also having a small homogeneous population of 4 million. Ruled by the High Jarl Harold Ragisson and the Ragisson Family. It flows a tradition of noble families succeeding to Jarl. Ruling over plots of lands. For a feudal system it has been developed. By the High Jarl Advisor Storolf Iarlsson. Rights such as freedom of speech to some extent, freedom of movement and court trial which hadn't been allowed to peasants were now accessible to them. History Oldworld NewWorld Tribal Etymology The High Kingdom of Tyr, (''Gnæfa Ríki Tyr) is connected closely to their Old Norse religion where the god Týr is found. This God is one of law putting those who cause injustice to death and punishment. A god of heroic glory, lifting men's morale to fight even when defeat is surely on the horizon. Glory which can only be won through great bravery in conquest. He embodies the very values of the High Kingdom for it is a nation of warriors, tribes united under their Norse culture. They fight for glory and justice in this world. They believe those who have high glory and bring great justice shall be showered with high merits. Yet they are met with fierce resistance by those who do not submit. Geography The breeze blows from the north as snow marches towards Tyrborg. A coastal capital which dwarfs other settlements in Tyr, wooden houses seen everywhere. Burning fire wood to pass the time across the dark, hostile winter. A choking smoke as choking as the winters that come. The snow brings death and grief to the warriors of the land, yet they shall overcome them as many of them have before. Food supplies dwindle, work is made hard. They become stoics in their eyes. Yet divided. With snow comes the beasts. ' ' Wolves, wolves they come from the north. They chase through the taiga forests as they snow blankets them. They hide and they prey on the weak. Sheep unaware are taken, the livelihood of many men. The wolves they bring fear to other men but not those of Tyr. The Tyrians project their power… Putting wolves who sleep in sheep disguises to death. Putting arrows to those who run. The wolves shall die. Owls, they watch over. They search for other prey, for they are fearful of the Tyrians. Owls are cunning as they strike when the moment is most in their favour. Their time will come, that they know and they wait patiently. The Lynxes, They hide while the wolves chase. They wait for weakness to show. When Tyrians least expect them they strike. Larger than cats yet smaller than wolves they hunt the sheep that wolves dare not. They hide among the snow, they hide among the sheep, and they hide among the humans and break them from the inside. The Geography of Tyr is truly unique. Government The Government is headed by the helm by the High Jarl, Currently Harald Ragission (The bastard) under him he choose a High Jarl Advisor. One who can manage the many affairs of his grand kingdom the current serving High Jarl Advisor is Storolf Iarlsson. 4 Tribes exist in the High Kingdom of Tyr. These are headed by Jarls, under the High Jarl who manage the land they own. 'Tribe List:' ''Baug One of the new lands claimed under the Iarlsson reforms, covered by Taiga, and tundra and rich wildlife however not many people reside in this region. Mainly natives who have been assimilated into the High Tyrian Kingdom and Northern Tribes migrants. Bjorn '' The bear tribe is of members that have ascended from the Northern tribes. Sometimes referred to as fierce and brutal as the Northern Tribes. ''Bloron '' Another colony tribe that specialises in timber and wood products. Some small furniture firms has set up here to take advantage of this. This is one of the most industrial provinces of Tyr. ''Holmgeir '' A new land bordering the colonial powers, it is the resisdent of the few archers of Tyr. Archery an uncommon sport and hobby in Tyr is seen as tradtion in this region by natives and internal migrants of the High Tyrian Kingdom. Gold is rumored to be deposited here. ''Kveldulf A new colony within the Tyrian empire has the few 'subtropical' rainforest within Tyr which Tyrians seek to explore as it is a vastly different climate to the taiga and tundra of the north. Murtr '' The largest colony in Tyr containing many of the islands in the Tyrian gulf. Specialises in fishing as many people of these lands are linked closely by trade and sea links.The wolf represents the fierce and merciless nature of the men who hail from here. ''Northern Tribes Home to the fiecrest soldiers of the High Kingdom. They bear some of the worse conditions in Tyr and some have moved north to the colonies of Valbrand and Baug having being used to the harsh winters. Most of the Ulfmerjka army are form this region. Southern Tribes The Elk’s horns represents formability of the people of the region and their resistance in the past of the High Kingdom of Tyr. Tyborg Tribes Tribes concentrated around the settlement of Tyrborg are symbolised by the 3 arrow heads pointing upwards representing the great leadership of the King and the waves representing the rich fishers and dangerous waves of the kingdom Ulga tribes Many wise men of the High Kingdom of Tyr have come from this region. Among them is the High Jarl Advisor Storolf Iarlsson. The Owl symbolises the wisdom gained from the tribe and their observant nature. 'Valbrand Tribe ''' A tribe with some of the most ferocious men of the kingdom, raised from the new colonist of the Northern Tribes and brought in contact with the harsh natives of the land who do not necessarily take visits by migrants kindly. Unwritten Constitutional laws: '1: Movement ' Peasants are given the right of movement between any of the tribes within the Kingdom. This privilege is no longer restricted to travelling merchants or the noblity. '2: Speech ' Peasants are given the right to speech within reason. This allows them to criticise the current government and nobility without the fear of punishment. '3: Court Trial ' All peasants are no longer subject to any punishment handed out by their jarl. For they are now subjected by a fair court trial by several members of their community to attest to their innocence or guilt. For people who are subjected to death as their sentence only the High Jarl may pardon them from such a punishment. 'Iarlsson Reforms:' '1: Education Reform:' Seeking to improve Tyr by raising a new generation of intellectual, under construction in Tyrborg and possibly later in other Tyr cities is a school and a library. Not directly run by the government but rather a school for the rich people of Tyr to invest into. The school will be called 'The National College of Tyr.' The Library under construction will contain the books from far flung lands but also the books of knowledge that are in Tyr. It will be open to all but at a cost. Anyone can study at the Library of Tyrborg. '2: Noble powers Reform:' Nobles no longer control the people on their land. People are now truly free to not only moved between tribes but outside the realm. A rare luxury for some of them hoping to make new lives abroad in foreign nations or build the country they have here. Nobles are now under subject by the Parliament and High Jarl Advisor and must follow any laws set by them. Or false punishments up to 'execution.' However no more noble family titles will be granted to any member of the national unless under a 'ceremonial' basis. '3: Parliament and High Jarl Advisor: ' Following the rise of Storolf a new parliament will be founded. This is not elected by the people but will feature an organisation structure for the High Jarl Advisor to debate and discuss the key issues of the Kingdom. Later on the position of High Jarl Advisor shall be open. Voting for the parliament is now open to the citizens of Tyr however only those in Tyrborg are actually willing/able to vote for members and most of the people chosen for parliament are done so by King with some noble-backing. '4: Agricultural reform system: ' Farmers and scientist who research into agricultural technology will be given grants to do further research into this field. This will be open only for a short amount of time - 10 years. New technology will aid in the growth of population in the High Kingdom of Tyr. '5: Realm Expansion:' All land surrounding Tyr left uncolonised on its island, shall be colonised by Tyr to prevent any further expansionist attempts by Global powers . '6: Sewer System/Sanitary' New sewer systems and sanitary rules employed in Tyrborg. Economy Shoes rushing against the dirt road, transitioning roughly into the stone courtyard. Several stalls encompass the length and width of the marked area. Ringing, shouting, sales being made. In this busy corner of the Tyrian Kingdom. I step across towards one of the buildings. I smell its repugnant smell. Ah. It becomes clear its purpose from the moment I came inside. I see a man skinning a wolf. Removing it’s coating for further processing. Winter is soon. It’s near, he knows and prepares for the rush of income that shall come. He speaks while continuing his tiresome work. Asking what I desire from his wares. I demand from him a bear coat. He laughs. Claiming it doesn't come at a low price, he challenges me with quite a high price. I managed to persuade him for a lower price then beg my leave. I take it off him and wrap it around me. The temperature for harvest is approaching to winter. Along the way I spot a second building. Tired from my scribe work I enter. Its warm traditional setting. Its crowded and messy organization. The smell of mead fills the air. It brings many men to weakness… Buying a jug of mead and going on my way, as not to become foolish and make an error. I move out from the courtyard. Further into the less dense areas. I hear a man shout and a hard chop from afar. I see his shed like shop. He comes up to me and stares through my soul. I negotiate a deal with him and collect the logs that shall last for winter. A tradition repeated every late harvest. For snow and frost shall render poor souls dead. As it falls to night and the wolves howl, I see the warm light. The reddish glow from the stone building. Spewing black smoke on the navy blue backdrop of the sky. As stars twinkle. The clanging sound of a hammer on steel. It was the blacksmith. Steel a valuable item in Tyr. For it is what our armies are made of and our ships fire through the enemy. The rich trades of fur, mead, timber/lumber and steel build the foundation of Tyr. It is a small economy but prosperous enough. Companies Sjǫtstokkr (Furniture company) Translating roughly to Housewood. Is a minor furniture making outlet. Formed out of the slowly grinding to a halt timber market in Tyr as a means to counteract the new surge of cheap timber. Currently the only and largest company in Tyr after the 'Company-Law reform' set out by the High-Jarl Advisor. Furniture is in the bottom half of Tyr's most exported good. Having expanded into this industry at precisely the right moment. Wool and Dye Trade Due to Tyrs vast forest many dyes can be found and those not able to be found can be manufactured. It's climate is also quite fine for herding sheep. This allowed a wool and dye trade to start up. Seeing the problems with selling timber this industry has also moved over to making clothes aswell These clothes are now being sold around the world. By merchants who pedal the high quality wool production of Tyr and the 'efficient' harvesting of natural dyes to make them. Slowly it has expanded in strength as new trade relations increase between Tyr and the many Empires. Stálhrjóta (Steel Company) A new industry that seeks to industrialise the production of bar iron now, and steel later on. Being set up by the High Jarl Advisor as an official Company joining the Ranks of the Wool and Dye Trade and Sjǫtstokkr. It supplies arms to the army and furthermore iron for taller buildings in Tyrborg and many other cities. Metal Works Apart from the steel company copper and other basic metals such as bronze and tine are also made in Tyr. However in Tyr there is a lack of gold, silver and precious metal deposits. Tyr instead trades for such materials. Bullion Coin Printing With no precious metals but no official currency nor national bank Tyr's economy exists upon bullion coin printing. From the High Jarl several firms are allowed to print these coins and are supplied with gold and silver from trade. 'Unincorporated industries' Furs Industry With vast forests within Tyr it does not only produce many useful dyes but wildlife. This wildlife including Bears, Wolves, and other animals baring furs are a target for commercial interest. A large furs industry exists within Tyr as fur makes a good insulator for the cold dark dim dreary winters that come to Tyr. Some industrialist are seeking to industrialise this furs market to expand to not only Tyr but other nations as one of Tyrs major trades. Fisheries/Fishmongers With endless bounds of sea and fish to fill them on the coast fishmongers and fisheries can be spotted. They capture the trout salmon, hammock and other species of fish found in the gulf of Tyr. Fish is one of the most produced products in Tyr so much indeed that there is an abundance of fish allowing for a population increase to soon surge. Agriculture Industry While cold winters may ravage the lands of Tyr, an agricultural industry still exists. Espically within the southern provinces where there is not too much Taiga. The main crops grown include wheat, barely, potatoes and many more. This isn't a large section of the Tyrian economy. Naval Supplies Materials such as tar and other supplies allow Tyr to build ships naval supplies however do not make a large part of the Tyrian economy. Salt Within Tyrian mines salt is found but it is not very abundant in this region. Tyr instead prefers to trade for salt rather than harvest it from their mines. Lumber and Timber Due to large Taiga biomes and tall trees there is a major lumber, firewood and timber industry within Tyr. This industry supplies wood for buildings, ships and supplies homes with fuel to burn in the freezing winters of the Tyrian lands. Military 'Tyrborg Command HQ' Located in Tyrborg headed by the High Jarl. All commands issued from here and from his high generals * Commands: 26k Infantry 250 artillery pieces. Ulfrmerjka HQ (4k troops 50 artillery) Follows behind Ulfrmerjka battalion and commands specially given commands from Tyrborg HQ. Ulfrmerjka Battalion: * 1st Squadron, Infantry Guards (3.5k) * 2nd Squadron, Royal Guards (.5k Spear users) * 3rd Squadron, Artillery Support (50 artillery pieces Assault cannons) As the winter breeze retreats from its home by the northern route. the tribes remember. Those dead and those famished. The snow may leave but harden men stay. They raise their sword in anger. Against nature they battle. For they are fearless… Those who show great prowess become men of the Ulfrmerkja. Only those of northern tribes may have such honour bestowed. * “Glory to those whom go to Valhalla.” – Ulfrmerjka motto. Great training will accompany their grand passion and their limitless loyalty. They are the veterans having seen blood, gore and many more. The last stand between the enemy and Tyrborg. They are handed jobs that many men will shun. For they are not weak. 'Lynx-Ulga HQ (22k infantry 200 artillery) ' Large HQ giving commands to individual squadrons. 'Lynx-klo Army' * 1st Squadron Infantry LEVY (5k) * 2nd Squadron Infantry LEVY RESERVE (3k) * 3rd Squadron Spearman (2k) * 4rd Sqaudron infantry supporter (100 artillery pieces) Lynx-Klo. Cunning. Cunning as the lynxes they embody. Lead by those who are not foolish but sometimes reckless. Those who employ tactics, strategy and win wars. Not the brute force of Ulfrmerjka but not the idle observance of Ulga Auga they are the ones who ambush. They are the ones who bring chaos to their enemy. Not as trained as Ulfrmerjka but slyer than men. * “Sheepish men lie while cunning lynx slay.” - Lynx-kylo motto. When the enemy do not expect it they will pounce. Like sheep they will be torn and shall regret their foolish attempts. Ugla-auga Army * 1st Squadron Infantry LEVY (5k) * 2nd Squadron Infantry LEVY RESERVE (3k) * 3rd Squadron Spearmen (2k) * 4rd Squadron infantry supporter (100 artillery pieces) Ulga-auga, idle watchers. They do not fight as much as Ulfrmerjka or ambush like the Lynx-klo, till the last straw is drawn. They are there to watch. To learn. To experience. The recruits start here. An acorn in the ground. They may grow as mighty as an Ulfrmerjka guard or as sly as a Lynx-klo Infantry man. * “A mighty tree may only grow from a single acorn.” -'Ulga-Auga motto.' 'Navy HQ Tyrborg ' * 2 Grand ships (400 men manning them) Frigate ships 'HKTS'Harald and 'HKTS '''Ludvik * 30 Trade ships (1500 men manning these) Small frigates toCaravel ships. * 20 Transport ships (400 men manning these) Caravel ships. ''Tyr Fleet: * 2 Frigates HKTS Harald and HKTS Ludvik * 15 Trade ships Ludvik’s Flotilla: * 15 Trade ships * 20 Transports Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)